Making Headlines
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: It's been seven years since Bakugou has last seen his former classmates, so he accepts Kirishima's invitation for a reunion party. What he didn't expect was for Uraraka Ochaco to be even more beautiful and way sassier and bolder than she had ever been. .:BakugouxOcacho:.


Feels good to write a fanfic after so long! Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything regarding Boku no Hero Academia.

* * *

_**Making Headlines**_

How long had it been since Katsuki last saw them all? Six or seven years, he counted… Kirishima was always telling of their get-togethers, but he never felt like attending one. He had spent three years seeing those idiots every single day, he sure as hell could use a break.

And yet, there he was, seven years after high school, sitting at a bar stool, silently watching as his entire high school class reunited with loud feelings. They were all there, even the oh-so-busy-number-one hero Deku. All other clients were staring, since they were all famous – the most notorious UA class in history.

Kirishima and Kaminari approached to greet him with strong, very manly hugs. Even Ashido and Asui came to talk to him (yes, he cared enough now to know and use all their names). Next, came Todoroki and Yaoyorozu. Deku just waved from the other side of the room. He might be the number one hero, but was still a coward who wouldn't confront Katsuki. He nodded back.

And then, he saw her. Uraraka Ochaco. Katsuki had always considered her pretty, but now… she was breathtaking. What changed? Her built was still the same, but there was something about her face, something about the way she carried herself now that screamed she knew. She knew she was beautiful. She knew she was powerful. One of the best heroes Japan and the whole world had ever had. And that confidence suited her, and Katsuki found it fucking alluring.

He heard one thing or another about her in the news. She became one fine hero, specialized in rescues, and had saved many, many lives in the past seven years. He expected nothing less from her.

Her eyes found his from across the room. She smiled to him. Not a sweet smile, but rather a playful one. Oh, so she was also bold now. That was a nice change of pace.

She crossed the room and sat beside him.

"Well, well, if it isn't Bakugou Katsuki on the flesh. I wasn't expecting that tonight."

He snorted and took another sip of his beer.

"Kirishima wouldn't shut the fuck up about this. He would piss me off to death if I hadn't come tonight. Apparently today is a very special day or some shit like that."

"That has never stopped you from not coming before, has it? We sincerely thought we would never see you again."

"I'm sure you were all fucking devastated by that."

She shrugged.

"I, for one, thought it was a shame."

He raised an eyebrow.

"You discussed that with Deku?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Why does everyone think we are a couple? We aren't. We never were, in fact."

"Maybe the problem is we all think you wanted him."

"Nah. He is my best friend, we're really close and all. Never wanted to be his girlfriend, though. As a matter of fact, during high school I had a crush on _you_."

Katsuki almost choked on his beer.

"What?!"

She laughed.

"Ever since our first festival. You took our fight seriously. It meant a lot to me."

He would never forget Kaminari accusing him of not going easy on such a delicate girl, even though Katsuki remembered rather clearly there was nothing delicate about her at all.

"There was no reason why I wouldn't. It would be insulting not to."

"And yet, all the other boys, even my best friends, would have gone easy on me. But not you."

"Really, Uraraka, having a crush on me because of that day makes no sense. I was an annoying brat."

"Well, after that I started watching you, trying to decipher who you really were, beneath all that loud screaming and cursing."

"And what did you learn?"

"That you worked hard and had the heart in the right place. That you were going to be one of the best heroes of our generation. And that I should train just as hard instead of having feelings for hot and impossible rude boys."

Katsuki was speechless. She wasn't looking at him now. Her face was slightly pink as she stared at her drink. Had she told him that back then… He couldn't imagine how he would have reacted. Now… he was flattered.

"You also are one the best heroes of our generation, you know."

She slowly turned her face back to him.

"You know of my career?"

"Well, I do watch the news from time to time."

She opened a small, shy smile.

"Thank you."

He shrugged.

"You worked hard for it, you deserve it."

She was bright red now, and all the sassiness seemed to have just vanished.

"It means a lot to me. You, of all people, saying that."

"By now, you should know you don't need anyone's approval. You should be the hero you want to be."

She drank a little bit more.

"Bakugou, the wise. Who would know?"

He laughed out loud.

"I'm the best in fucking everything, haven't you heard?"

Her whole face changed with those words. She smiled again to him, this time in a devilishly, sultry way.

"Is that right?" she whispered.

He felt shivers run down his arms, and let his eyes wander down her body. She was wearing a black dress with a low-cut cleavage nothing short of mouthwatering. The words were on the tip of his tongue, ready to be said.

_Let's get out of here and I'll show you._

But before they were out, before he had the chance to snatch her away from there, Ashido was beside her.

"We are going to the club across the street, wanna come with?"

Ochaco gave a quick glance in his direction before answering.

"Yes. I'll meet you in a sec."

She finished her drink in one swallow and turned to him.

"Let's go?"

And for once he didn't argue, didn't kick around cursing. He just nodded.

She rewarded him with a big smile.

"I promise I'll make it worth your while." She whispered on his ear.

He chuckled.

"You better."

* * *

The music was loud and annoying, to Katsuki's tastes, but he didn't complain. Ochaco's body was glued to his as they danced together. Well, as she danced and he just moved his body accordingly. Sometimes she would leave him to dance a bit with one of the other girls, and he got to watch her do it. He was hypnotized.

Maybe it was a mistake, after all. Staying away for so many years. If he had showed up more often, he would have discovered (and enjoyed) that side of her much sooner. Well, no use thinking about that now, all he had to do was make the most of it in the present. And gods, would he enjoy every fucking centimeter of her tonight…

As Ashido was now too engrossed in Kirishima and Yaoyorozu and Todoroki nowhere to be found, Ochaco flew back to him, her arms moving to his neck, her body pressing deliciously to his hard body. She pulled him down slightly, in her direction. He didn't need any more nudges. His lips were on hers immediately, devouring them almost forcefully. Her moan reverberated down their throats.

"Can we finally get the fuck out of here?" he whispered on her ear.

She smirked.

"My place or yours?"

"Whichever is fucking closer."

"Definitely not mine, then."

Katsuki had to fight an urge to just lift her to his shoulders and kidnap her out of that annoying place. Instead, he grabbed her hand and moved as fast as he could among the dancing crowd, taking his phone from his pocket and asking for an uber.

The ride to his home was a blur of kisses and groping, completely ignoring the fact another human being was in the car with them. _Fuck it_, was all he could care about. He would not let her go for something as trivial as having an audience. And for all he noticed, she didn't care either.

When the door of his apartment finally clicked shut behind them her hands went immediately to the hem of his shirt, pulling it away. He found the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down. The garment slid from her body, falling to the ground. She was wearing simple lingerie, a black bra and matching panties and it suited her so much, Katsuki couldn't help but lick his lips in anticipation. Surrendering to his instincts, he grabbed her and threw her in his shoulder, marching to his bedroom. Ochaco couldn't help but laugh. She also was _that_ eager, so there was no point complaining.

He placed her on the bed unceremoniously, quickly getting rid of his pants to join her. She welcomed him with open arms, their lips immediately crashing in a breathtaking kiss. Her hands ran through his hair, so soft despite her every expectation. His hands, on turn, wandered her body, feeling every inch of her creamy skin. It didn't take long for him to find the clasp of her bra and take it off her, throwing it over his head to the floor.

He stared at her breasts with such intensity that she felt liquid fire running through her veins. Oh, she knew that look. It was one he saved for battles and serious situations – his look of complete and undividable focus. She could only brace herself for it, very, very anxiously.

His mouth went to her right nipple as his hand grabbed the left boob. She let a quiet moan escape her lips as she felt his tongue swirling as his teeth gently grazed the sensitive area. Seeming satisfied, he inverted, now his mouth was on the left, while his fingers pinched and teased her right nipple.

Was that really supposed to feel _that_ good? Ochaco didn't have the answer for that, all she knew was that it felt amazing. She whined when he finally let go of her breasts.

"Don't worry." He whispered, his voice deep and sexy. "You are going to like the next part too".

She felt a shiver run her body with those words. Oh, gods, she couldn't wait.

Bakugou kept going down, tracing her sternum and stomach with soft, wet kisses. He threw her right leg over his shoulder, opening her still covered sex to him. He kissed her tight, biting and licking.

She sighed.

He ran a finger over her black panties, making her moan softly. He pressed his finger harder against her and the moan got louder. He smiled. He enjoyed that sound. Wanted to hear more, way more of it.

He let go of her leg to slide the garment away from her and dived right back to her pussy, giving it open mouthed, wet kisses.

Ochaco almost screamed.

"Katsuki!"

That was exactly the reaction he was expecting. He kept licking her, sometimes sucking her clit. She trashed beneath him, begging for more friction, more stimulation.

"I'm almost-" she managed to say.

He inserted one finger inside of her and it was enough to push her over the edge. She screamed as her orgasm crashed over her.

He quickly removed his boxers, the last piece of clothing still remaining between the two of them. He lured over her, waiting for her to open her ways. When she did, however, a devilish smirk spread over face. She kissed him deeply and skillfully managed to invert their positions.

Her hands were then in his cock, running up and down his length, making him groan.

"Fuck!" he breathed out.

She smiled. It felt so good to make him feel that way, as good as he had made her feel. She took her time, increasing speed and then stopping, changing hands, trying to find out which way made him moan more and louder.

After one particularly good stroke his hand grabbed her wrist.

"More of that and it will be over, angel."

She smiled at that. Once upon a time, when they were still at high school, angry teenager Katsuki would only call her "round face", sometimes switching up to "angel face", when he was at a better mood. That he remembered that made her feel warm in more than one way.

Stopping her ministrations, she sat on top of him. She looked at him – chocolate brown eyes against deep red ones. Then, her eyes travelled down, to his chest and arms. Was anyone really allowed to look _that_ sexy? He was all built of hard muscle, with some scars showing here and there, which only made him sexier to her.

He reached for his nightstand, opening the first drawer and getting a condom out of it, which he handed to her. She opened the package and slid down his length, giving it one last stroke and guiding him into her entrance.

They swore in unison. His sat up, his hand going to her waist, while she grabbed on to his shoulder for support. They sat a rhythm, not too fast, but also not slow. Ochaco moaned shamelessly, which only made Bakugou feel more and more excited. It felt so fucking delicious to be inside of her, feeling her wet, warm walls clenching around him. He wanted to make it last, but things were escalating quickly.

He moved one hand to her hair, grabbing a fistful of it. His mouth went to her ear.

"Tell me when you are close."

His hoarse voice in her ear was almost enough to undo her, but she managed to just groan.

"I'm close." She managed to say.

He turned, getting her back to the mattress and him on top of her and increased the speed.

"Katsuki!" she screamed.

Oh, he was close too. So fucking close.

It took only a moment for them to orgasm together, both calling the other's name. Bakugou collapsed on the bed, careful not to crush Ochaco beneath him.

"That was fucking amazing." He grumbled.

"Indeed, it was." She agreed. "Told you I would make it worth your while."

He laughed.

"You sure are something else, Ochaco."

Was it strange that after mind-blowing sex she would blush at him calling her by her first name? Yes, it definitely was, but there she was, nonetheless, blushing.

He pushed her closer to him and she snuggled on his chest, find the most comfortable position in his arms. In Bakugou Katsuki's arms.

Bakugou felt a wave of sleepiness crash on to him. He hugged her, burying his nose on her hair. It smelled sweet, as all of her. She could feel her body all molded into his, so so soft compared to his hardness.

"You are very comfortable, you know." He said between yawns.

She giggled.

"Good dreams, Katsuki."

"Hmmm." Was all he was able to manage before giving in to sleep.

* * *

Ochaco woke up the morning after with the sounds of notifications from her phone. She didn't even know how her purse ended up in the room, but since Katsuki was no longer in bed, he probably picked it up and brought it to her. Amazing lover and thoughtful. He was not kidding when he said he was the best at everything.

She got her phone out and lit the screen. Over fifty messages. Gods, was something terrible happening? With that thought, she sat straight, her brain suddenly very awake. If it was an emergency, her agency would have called, and she had no missing calls. With relief washing through her, she went to the messages app. All her girlfriends and even Deku and Tenya had sent her messages. She went to Mina's first, as they certainly would be the most exaggerated and alarming.

_Girrrrl, you and Bakugou made all the headlines last night!_

She had also attached half a dozen links, from different gossip websites. Ochaco clicked one.

_We're floored! Ground Zero and Uravity have it hot!_

_Last night, fans spotted two of our favorite hero crushes crushing over each other, to put it mildly. The two were seen in a night club after reports of a Class 1A reunion! Are they our new favorite power couple? Or was that just a onetime thing? We are dying to know more! Sent us your photos and info if you have any to share!_

Ochaco felt mortified when she saw the picture accompanying that sorry excuse of a news article. Katsuki and her kissing. In a very graphic way. At the club.

She jumped from the bed, put her underwear and threw Katsuki's t-shirt over them, as it was forgotten at the floor. She followed his noises to find him in the kitchen, shirtless, hair a complete mess, carrying two mugs full of what she assumed, by the smell, to be coffee. She couldn't help but smile at him, her alarm suddenly forgotten.

"Morning."

"Morning." He answered. "Here."

He handed her one of the mugs, which she gladly accepted, immediately taking a sip. Strong but sweet, just how she liked it.

"How did you…?"

He shrugged.

"I remember a thing or two from high school, you know."

He pointed to the couch and they sat.

Ochaco took one more sip of the coffee before handing him her phone.

"We made some headlines."

He raised an eyebrow and looked closely at the screen. After a minute of silent contemplation, he burst out in laughter.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, these tabloids are fucking unbelievable".

He gave her phone back.

"It seems likes it's all the internet is talking about". Ochaco continued. "Apparently, over on Twitter, they are already discussing our ship name."

"Ship name, what the fuck?"

"You know, those combinations of a couple's names, like TodoMomo for Todoroki and Momo."

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't those people have jobs or some other shit to occupy their minds?"

"Apparently, no."

They were quiet for a moment, drinking more from their mugs.

"Does that bother you?" Katsuki asked.

She shrugged.

"Not really. I'm more concerned about you, really. Your fanbase is way more zealous than mine."

"I give zero fucks for what they think and if they are my fans at all they should know that about me by now."

She laughed.

"It must be so nice not to care about those things."

"So, you are bothered by it."

"No! I'm not. Not really. I mean, it kind of sucks that we don't get to explore whatever this is without the whole country watching, but it doesn't bother me, not anymore. I've heard enough over the years to learn how to shut the toxic down."

He smirked and took the mug out of her hands, placing it along with his on the floor. He pulled her to his lap and kissed her, slowly and deep, his hands holding her by the waist.

"Let's have lunch together, then. Make some more headlines for these motherfuckers to talk about."

She laughed.

"This was the most unpolite date request I have ever received, and strangely, also the most enjoyable."

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Yes, Katsuki. Let's go make some headlines."


End file.
